


Soulmate

by labor



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labor/pseuds/labor
Summary: AU严禁上升真人荣耀与健康属于他们，ooc属于我。那啥设定应该不用说了吧。。。文笔渣，私设如山，bug巨多。以上没问题的话，继续吧。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> AU
> 
> 严禁上升真人
> 
> 荣耀与健康属于他们，ooc属于我。
> 
> 那啥设定应该不用说了吧。。。
> 
> 文笔渣，私设如山，bug巨多。
> 
> 以上没问题的话，继续吧。

金博洋一直觉得自己是个cool boy.

就算他扎小辫社会摇滑男双，但他知道他是个好女孩哦不对是cool boy.

直到——

“天总，你训练还是要张弛有度啊，太累了不好。”王金泽从背后拍拍他的肩。

“咋啦，我不累啊。”金博洋觉得很奇怪，他训练和平常也没什么区别，昨天还跳了一个特别棒的4lo，赵教练还夸了他几句呢。

“你不是去拔罐了吗，印子都露出来了。”金博洋被他说的一愣一愣的，拔罐？自己昨天明明和羽生联机通宵呢，哪有时间去拔罐？

“我没去拔罐。”这回轮到王金泽诧异了，他分明看见自家老铁脖子后面有个圆圆的浅色印子。

“那你脖子后边那印子哪来的？”

“啥印子，我咋不知道？”

王金泽拿出手机拍了张照，递给他。

“这是个啥！”

一分钟之后，金博洋终于接受了自己的灵魂印记是个鸡蛋。

“为毛是个蛋啊！”看着王金泽拿着手机一脸坏笑，天总觉得自己太阳穴突突突直跳。

接下来的几天，他经历了：

“天总，听说你印记是个卵啊。”

“天总，你说是哪个神人居然是个卵啊。”

“天总不愧是天总，印记都这么清新脱俗。”

天凉了，宰个老王祭天吧。

所幸印记的位置不算特别显眼，穿圆领也只露了一点点。

“金天天，你说这蛋是个什么意思啊？”隋文静一边做拉伸，一边‘关爱’自家傻狍子。

“我知道，是有个卵用！”韩聪的智障发言让他瞬间遭到桶总的殴打。

“难道是，你命定对象是个卵生的？”金杨的大胆想法让他收获了橙子的白眼。

“男人都是大猪蹄子。”于小雨做了总结，“不过天总你有喜欢的人吗，说不定就是呢？”

“没有。”金博洋翻了个白眼。

开玩笑，他能说吗！要是他们知道自己喜欢羽生结弦，还不被他们笑死，自己可丢不起这人。

羽生那么小仙男的一个人，印记怎么着也应该是个炫酷狂霸的，再不济也要优雅婉约啊，一个卵子算怎么回事。

而且羽生可是喜欢新垣结衣的直男，怎么可能会喜欢自己。

自己这场没有结果的暗恋，还是趁早结束吧。

可到底舍不得呀，金博洋按下乱麻一般的心思，开始了今天的训练。

 

奥瑟觉得自己所剩无几的发际线要不保了。

他一点都不想知道他的宝贝徒弟们围在冰面上干嘛。

“布莱恩，你看！”看着自己的二弟子‘唰’地滑过来，将袖子往上一撩。

“嗯，很有想法的纹身。”自己还能说什么，只是个太阳而不是黄熊精就已经是谢天谢地了。

完全不想看见哪天头条上写着：震惊！某花滑王子身上竟然纹着它！

“这不是纹身，”羽生结弦解释着，“我今天早上起来发现它出现在了我的手臂上。我想这应该是灵魂印记。”

奥瑟有些意外，但还是欣慰地笑了笑。

究竟是哪位好心人能收了这个切开黑，自己一定要去好好感谢他，哪怕是为了自己的发际线。

像中国的金选手说的那样，送锦旗。

上面要写‘舍己从人，为民除害’，对！就是这个。

“哦，羽生，你终于要脱离单身的队伍了。”费尔南德茨拍了拍他的肩，表示祝贺。

“不知道会是谁这么幸运？”车俊焕有些好奇地猜测着。

“不过羽生你有喜欢的人了吗？”梅德韦杰娃则更在意感情问题。

“有。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地点点头。

“wow，”众人惊呼，“是哪个可爱的女孩子？”费尔南德茨追问。

“也许是男孩子呢！”梅娃也分析着。

对，超可爱的男孩子。羽生结弦在心里默默地给梅娃点了个赞，但还是回答：“这是个秘密，现在还不能告诉你们。”

众人有些失望，但也没有继续为难他。转头开始了各自的训练。

因为我不知道他喜不喜欢我啊。羽生结弦有些苦涩地想。

他总说喜欢我，可也只是把我当做偶像一般的喜欢。

可我想要的，不是朋友、亲人一样的喜欢。

我想要得到博洋的爱情。

果然我还是太贪心了吧，羽生结弦叹了口气，开始专注于训练。

“商演？”金博洋重复了一遍米沙对他说的话，“对啊，你会去吗？”电话那边的戈米沙翻着节目单，一边跟他说：“日本队应该都在，蟋蟀那边的也应该会去，你们那边暂时定了葱桶和金杨彭程。你去吗？”

“我……”金博洋有些犹豫。

“还可以看见羽生哟，真的不考虑一下吗少年？”戈米沙加大砝码。

“那……行吧。”金博洋想了想，答应了。

才不是想看羽生呢，只是帮米沙撑场子罢了。他这样安慰自己。

另一边，

“羽生大佬，天总说他去。”

“emmm，那好吧。”羽生结弦觉得参加一下也没坏处。

还可以见到博洋，想到这里，羽生结弦顿时明朗了起来。

戈米沙：计划通！

tbc


	2. 下

羽生结弦的灵魂印记出现了，刚到地方金博洋听见梅娃和哈维尔议论着，自己只能拿出手机，装作若无其事，其实早就看不见屏幕上的页面了。

“好久不见，小周。”看见周知方进来，金博洋觉得总算可以摆脱这种尴尬的局面了。

“well，博洋好久不见。”周知方也对这个有过几次交流的前辈挺有好感，而且他知道金博洋不擅长英语，所以会中文的自己大概也是他为数不多说得上话的人。

“陈巍呢，没跟你一起？”金博洋调侃道，“我不觉得他能放心让你一个人出来。”

周知方耸耸肩，毕竟自己和Nathan的事圈子里的人都心知肚明，美利坚是个开放的地方，虽然父母们都是华裔，但非常开明地支持了他们，甚至有时会拿他们谁上谁下这种问题来开赌局，弄得他有些头疼。

“他还在跟自己的袜子们殊死搏斗，所以我就先来了。”开玩笑，他才不想看陈总裁大战袜子怪，就算是真爱也不行。

“哈哈哈哈，果然内务乱是通病啊。”金博洋很不厚道地笑了，他想起平昌的时候，自己去羽生那边联机，结果被堆成小山的Pooh们惊呆了。

我也没有什么很好的办法把他们收起来，羽生当时有些不好意思地向他解释，跟冰面上霸气侧漏的样子完全是两个人。

真没出息，金博洋懊恼地拍了自己一掌，让对面的周知方有些懵。

“刚刚只是想到了一些事情，”看见对面奇怪的表情，金博洋连忙解释，“我没事。”

“不过羽生的灵魂印记出现了，你应该也听说了吧。”金博洋试图找个话题缓解一下尴尬。

“当然，毕竟那可是羽生结弦，没有人能忽视的存在。”周知方向他比了个手势，“我听Nathan说，是个太阳的形状。”

“太阳吗？真不知道会是怎样的人。”金博洋故作好奇地问着，其实心里早就揪成一团了。

“博洋为什么不觉得是你呢？”周知方感到很奇怪，因为羽生结弦对金博洋的不同，瞎子都能看得出来。

扣帽子，搓背，green house里的疯狂吐丝，即使自己跟他们接触不多，但平昌的几个月足以让他看清两个人之间的关系了。

呵呵呵，要真是他，明天日本头条就是：震惊！花滑王子灵魂印记竟然是……个卵子。羽生那群粉丝还不撕了他，堂堂小仙男的印记怎么可能会是个蛋，一定是自己带坏了他，然后后天头条就是：不著名花滑运动员金某被大量不明人士围堵，balabala

“伴侣是不可能伴侣的，游戏不好玩了还是抖音不好刷了，单身主义战士的灵魂永不灭！”

周知方看他这样忍不住笑了起来，博洋还是一如既往的有趣，也难怪那么多人都喜欢他。忽然，他感觉脊背一凉，回头看，错觉吧。

“不过小周，你的灵魂印记是什么样子的？”金博洋一脸好奇地看着他，自己的无论是形状还是位置都没什么参考价值，自己看不见自己的，只好看看别人的解解闷了。

“是一只狗，”周知方卷起袖子，：纤瘦的手腕上，趴着一只阿拉斯加犬的剪影。“Nathan看见之后，就把他手臂上的猫给我看了，振振有词地说咱俩肯定是一对。”

“黑色的，好酷！”金博洋想伸手去摸，周知方盯了他一会儿，败在了puppy eyes之下，点点头示意他可以上手。

“感觉没什么不一样。”金博洋有些失望。

“只有soulmate摸过了才会有不同的反应，”周知方放下袖子，“其他人摸了是没有变化的。”

“那陈巍摸了会有什么变化？”周知方听到这个问题脸突然就红了，结结巴巴地回答：“每个人的情况都不一样，我的也没有参考价值，博洋你以后就知道了。”

“好吧，我们去找米沙玩吧，这次不玩手指游戏了。石头剪刀布输了打手背。”不等他反应，金博洋拽着他‘嗖嗖嗖’地向戈米沙滑过去，生怕某人跟上来。

冰场的另一个小角落，羽生结弦按住了想要冲上去抢人的陈巍。

“刚刚看到跟博洋跟Vincent咬耳朵的时候，你不也在磨冰刀吗！”陈巍没好声气地说，挣扎两下示意他松开。居然敢碰我的小猫咪，金博洋你想把‘天方夜谭’发扬光大吗！

呵，男人。

“他们是很好的朋友，除了米沙，只有他能陪博洋说说话。”羽生结弦叹气，要是自己也会中文就好了。不过博洋居然碰别的男人的印记，自己的都没被他碰过。

某牛和某何润东一起蹲在墙角散发低气压，整个冰场瞬间变成一个低压中心。

“好疼！”金博洋甩着被抽红了的手背，戈米沙的运气好的不得了，自己跟方方两个人加起来都没他一个人赢得多。

“果然血统决定欧气吗？下次让米沙帮我抽卡好了。”

他一边走，一边自言自语，完全没注意到自己一直‘巧妙避开’的人，正在拐角处‘守株待兔’。

“哎妈，吓死我了。”他还没搞清楚情况，就被羽生结弦摁在了墙角。

“天天在躲我。”羽生很委屈，自己就要跟哪个不知道是谁的人强制性在一起了，博洋居然都不来找他了！

“我没有……”金博洋特别没有底气地回答，“你灵魂印记都出来了，就不急着去找TA吗。”

“可是我喜欢的人……”羽生结弦急着要辩解。

“停，”金博洋不敢看他，只能低着头继续道，“不管你以前喜欢过谁，动过怎样的心思，那些都不重要。你的soulmate才是最适合你的。”

所以别来招惹我了，算我求你。

“是吗？”羽生结弦松开他，“所以博洋觉得只有印记是重要的，我的心意就不重要了，对吗？”

所以你就可以忍受跟一个不认识的人在一起，因为从基因学的角度来说你们是最般配的。

那么抱歉，博洋。我做不到，我的感情只能由我自己来掌握，我跟什么人在一起不是这种东西说了算的。

“唔！”突如其来的吻吓坏了金博洋，他只能试着去掰羽生的手臂，却被羽生握住了脆弱的后颈。

woc，这什么鬼反应。金博洋在羽生结弦接触他后颈的瞬间腿一下就软了，后颈上那个圆圆的印记烫的不像话。

羽生结弦也惊诧于手臂上的温度，小太阳被金博洋触碰后，就开始一阵阵地发热。没感觉到难受，甚至有些舒服。

但这还只是刚刚开始：

woc，他NHK的时候就开始注意我了！

原来博洋最喜欢的是《星降》，我也很喜欢小牛仔，不过为什么要叫大白鹅？

emmmm你知道我在想什么了。×2

那么，我喜欢你。×2

“所以，你就是我的soulmate？”金博洋喘着气问他。

“我想是的，”羽生结弦也好不到哪去，“不过博洋为什么一直拒绝我？”

“你那么好那么优秀，我可配不上你。”金博洋嘟嘟囔囔地回答。

“我不要博洋配得上，我要博洋喜欢我。”羽生孩子气地把他搂紧怀里，“为什么博洋觉得自己的soulmate肯定不是我。”

“因为那个印记很可笑。”金博洋翻了个白眼，谁知道还真是个蛋啊！

“我要看！”羽生结弦觉得只要是博洋身上的，就不会难看。

“行吧。”金博洋有些不好意思地拉开领子。

“很可爱。”羽生结弦伸手摸了摸，在上面落下一吻。

“好了！”那个感觉太刺激了，金博洋吐槽他：“你说你一个小仙男为什么印记是个蛋！”

“博洋不知道吗？”羽生结弦使用歪头杀，“我很喜欢吃生鸡蛋拌饭。”

“那是什么诡异的爱好……”

“但是，现在最喜欢吃的是天天饭！”

“你是狗吗！晚上还有冰演呢！”

后续：

“你居然让金博洋碰你的手腕！”

“我们只是好朋友……”

“天方夜谭！”

“行吧，那我找别人去了。”

“回来，不许走！”

“f××k，Nathan。你松开，今天晚上还有冰演！”

戈米沙：【人都到哪里去了！】

【】内容出自《百草园到三味书屋》

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看，比心！


End file.
